


Movie Night

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: It's move night in the Moriarty palace, but your boyfriend is too busy with work. Can you find a way to convince him to spend time with you, instead of on the cell phone?





	Movie Night

It was movie night in Moriarty’s palace, but a movie hadn’t yet begun. Your boyfriend was currently in a heated conversation on the phone, locked away in his office. Biting your lip out of nervous habit, you decided to build the “movie palace”, as he preferred to call it. It had all of the movie essentials: popcorn, pillows, blankets, and drinks. It was just missing the two of you. But, despite a half hour having passed, the office door was still shut.

 

You sighed, though you weren’t really surprised. After all, this wasn’t the first time movie night had been delayed due to Jim’s work. By this point, it had become a regular occurence. But, you continued to at least attempt at being optimistic, hoping the call would be short. Or, better yet, the call would be non-existent. 

 

Though, you ended up being let down each time. Like this occasion. But, what could you do? You knew better than to interrupt him. The one time you did, he had almost snapped at you as if you were merely an ignorant henchman. He had made it up to you, though, murmuring gentle apologies into your hair as he held you to his chest. He  _ never  _ wished to hurt you. You were the sun in his world of darkness, now and forever. 

 

Glancing at the clock, you knew you would have to start the movie soon. Otherwise, it’d be too late, and you would find yourself too tired to even look at the screen. This left you one option: start the movie without him, and hope that he’d be able to join you soon. As much as you hated to do it, you had no other choice.

 

Seeing that the office door was still shut, you sighed once more and began looking at the movie collection. That’s when your eyes landed on a certain title, causing the gears in your mind to turn. The light bulb illuminated, and you grinned a mischievous smile that matched Jim’s whenever Sherlock was struggling to play his diabolical game. 

 

Those smiles, according to onlookers, matched one another perfectly. It was as if they were made simply for one another, like similar statues that were carved from the same exact stone by a consistent artist. It only meant one thing: a dastardly brilliant plan.

 

Yours, in this case, was to begin watching Jim’s favorite film without him. It happened to be the first movie the two of you had watched together, causing it to hold a special place in your hearts. There would be no way that the great James Moriarty could resist this classic musical. 

 

Still grinning like a fool, you placed the DVD in the disc player, and hit “play”. Turning up the volume, you turned to look at the office door, waiting for your plant to unfold. Then, the beginning lyrics of the first song exited Jamie Campbell Bower’s mouth, filling Moriarty’s palace with its tune.

 

**_“I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders_ **

**_From the Dardanelles to the mountains of Peru_ **

**_But there’s no place like London!”_ **

Right away, as you predicted, you noticed the office door creak open, and you smiled, proud of your genius idea. Jim muttered into his phone, cutting off whoever was on the other end, and hung up. Humming along, he entered the “movie palace”, taking you into his arms. He nuzzled your neck, peppering it with kisses, as he mimicked Sweeney Todd’s low voice singing about London between every peck. Giggling as his breath tickled you, you relaxed into his embrace and continued watching the movie. 

 

Let’s just say, you knew how to prevent movie night from being ruined ever again. Besides, it’s a musical with a murderous barber. It’s really no surprise that James would love it, right?


End file.
